


heart throb

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Wanda has a Valentine's surprise for Steve.





	heart throb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018

“What smells so good in here?” Steve asked, crossing the tiled kitchen floor to wrap his arm around Wanda’s waist.  

She could feel her heart thudding in her chest.  The way it did every time Steve touched her.  Of course, to be fair, her heart was thrumming already.  And had been since she’d changed into her outfit for the evening…

“Đuveč…” she said softly.

He dipped his head lower, nuzzling against her shoulder.  He inhaled deeply, his lips leaving a trail of tiny kisses across the nape of her neck as he crossed over to her other shoulder.  "No, that’s not it…"  

She spun in his arms, his hands tightening around her waist.  Enough to hoist her effortlessly onto the countertop.  His fingers snagged on her lace stockings as he rucked up the hem of her dress, inhaling sharply when he found the tops of said stockings.  "Wanda… thought these were leggings…"  

She chuckled and reached for him, running her fingers through his hair enough to muss it. “On Valentine’s Day, Steve?  I wanted to make things easy for you.”  

He leaned into her touch, tilting his head until she was cupping his jaw, stroking her thumb down the sharp line of it.  His blue eyes scorched her with the heat from his gaze.  He rucked up her skirt more, running his thumb along the lace trim of her panties, her garter belt, popping the elastic on her garters.  "Not sure how this is easy for me, sweetheart.“  

Wanda grinned devilishly and parted her legs that much further.

His hands moved around to her inner thighs, and he was leaning in to capture her mouth, but Wanda stopped him.  Tilted his head down.  Chuckled at the moan that escaped her lover’s lips.  

He bent over, pushing her thighs just a bit further apart to admire her handiwork. 

"I can admit when I’m wrong,” he assured her, running his thumb up and down the seam of her crotchless panties.  Black lace to match her stockings.  With a string of pearls running down the middle.  He touched her there next.  His thumb raking each of the beads and making her whimper as they rolled against her body. “This does make it easy for me…” He repeated the action, his finger sliding more and more easily as her arousal coated the pearls and his fingers.  "Not so easy for you, though…"  

Wanda groaned and Steve sucked his thumb into his mouth, releasing her and pulling her skirt back down over her thighs.  She raised her eyebrows quizzically, but he answered her before she could even ask.  

“Better finish dinner so it doesn’t burn. We can still eat dessert first, though…”

His smile was infectious.  His eyes were impossibly dark.  

And her pussy was already clenching, aching now that he wasn’t touching her.  

He helped her down off the counter, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and walking over to the fridge.  "Is there wine? Want me to open it?“  

She nodded. "Corkscrew’s in the drawer closest to you.”  

Her pulse was throbbing. It felt like every beat hammered against her clit and the shifting of the pearls wasn’t helping her in the slightest.  

She somehow finished preparing dinner though.  

And when she’d placed the pan of Đuveč on the table, along with the bread and the Krofne she’d made earlier that day, Steve’s hands appeared on her waist again, and he boosted her up onto the dining room table.  

He sat down in the chair nearest him, propping her feet on his shoulders before he leaned down to nuzzle her once more.  This time, right where the pearls were. The tip of his nose nudged them and she cried out, her toes curling in her boots as he scooted closer.  She hooked her knees over his shoulders and threw her head back, leaning on her hands as his tongue slowly explored each pearl before zeroing in on the one over her clit.  

He flicked and rolled, finally using his fingers to part her folds and move the string of pearls just enough so he could swirl around her clit.

She was painfully close, and this pushed her over the edge.

Her orgasm was warmth.  It was relief.  It was toe-curling and white hot at the end as she fluttered and clamped down on nothing.  

Steve’s face was glistening with her when he rose up.  He made quick work of her panties, moving things aside so he could slip into her to the hilt.  His belt jingled as he undid his trousers, taking himself in hand without breaking eye contact with her.

Her pulse quickened again at the sight of him.  Hard and ready.  Stiff and needy.

She was soft and needy, so they’d work well together.

She was drenched, so he moved into her smoothly, his face contorting in pleasure as he snapped his hips forward.  

Wanda reached up to muss his hair once more, admiring the look that was the thoroughly debauched Steve Rogers.  His lips were pink and tasted like  _her_.  There was a vein in his forehead that throbbed with every thrust of his hips as he moved in and out of her.  

“Oh, Wanda…” he murmured, his eyes closing as he grew closer and closer to that same pleasurable precipice he’d helped her cross moments before.  

Wanda tugged slightly on his hair, hooking her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper and grinning when his rhythm faltered.  Stuttered.

“Love… you,” he grunted.  The full length of his cock twitched and throbbed inside her.  

“Love you too,” she replied, pressing her lips to his once more.  


End file.
